


The killer in the mirror

by DiWalt



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiWalt/pseuds/DiWalt
Summary: Когда Один лишил Тора Мьельнира и сослал его на землю, он наверняка рассчитывал, что сын исправится. Подумает о своем поведении, признает ошибки... и в итоге станет достойным правителем Асгарда.Однако вряд ли предполагал, что это приведет к ТАКИМ последствиям...Я просто не смог пройти мимо вопроса "а смог ли бы Магнито поднять молот Тора, если он умеет управлять металлом?" Ну и что бы из этого вышло, само собой.Название позаимствовал у Set It Off.В качестве же эпиграфа ко всей работе цитирую великолепную команду Powerwolf:The day is dawningWhen dusk is calling out for blameAnd on this empty grave your name...©Powerwolf: Where the Wild Wolves Have Gone





	1. Оружие возмездия

_They took my peace_   
_They took my name_   
_My family._   
_©Miracle оf Sound: Shadow in the Moonlight_

  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты сдвинул эту монету, — ненавистный голос обманчиво мягок: ни дать ни взять, учитель, разговаривающий с учеником. Вот только «учитель» держит в руке пистолет, приставленный к виску перепуганной насмерть женщины. — Если ты этого не сделаешь, Эрик… она умрет. Ты ведь этого не хочешь, верно?  
      Проклятая монета остается неподвижной. Ну же, хотя бы на миллиметр!  
      — Считаю до трех. Раз… два…  
      Привкус крови на изгрызенных от напряжения губах.  
      — Три.  
      И он открывает глаза.  
      Как и тогда, стискивая кулаки до побеления костяшек, боли от ногтей, вонзающихся в ладонь… только на этот раз рядом нет немецких солдат, чтобы раздавить им черепа металлом собственных касок.  
      — Дурной сон? — негромкий голос Рейвен немного возвращает к реальности, напоминая о том, что все это — уже прошлое.  
      Персональный кошмар, от которого ему никогда не избавиться.  
      — Один и тот же, — короткий исчерпывающий ответ.  
      В большем Рейвен не нуждалась: и без того знала, какая тьма таится у него на сердце и в прошлом. Как и Чарльз… от которого сложно было что-то скрыть. Только, в отличие от него, не пыталась убедить Эрика, что это неправильно. Что он должен отпустить свое прошлое, простить убийцу матери, прекратить охотиться на него и нацистских зверей, избежавших заслуженного возмездия…  
      Как можно отпустить то, что дает силы двигаться, жить дальше? Как можно избавиться от неотъемлемой части себя?  
      Поэтому-то они с Чарльзом никогда и не поймут друг друга по-настоящему. Слишком огромная между ними лежит пропасть.  
      Через которую перекинут тонкий мостик, готовый рухнуть в любое мгновение.  
      — Много проехали? — Леншерр потер глаза, выравнивая учащенное дыхание. Уставился на дорогу.  
      — Не особо, — отозвалась Рейвен, сидящая за рулем. Сегодня она выбрала себе неплохое обличье: темные русые волосы, правильные черты лица, родинка справа от носа. Только глаза оставались прежними, желтыми, словно балтийский янтарь. Почему-то контроль над ними всегда давался ей сложнее. — Ты проспал где-то с час.  
      — И впрямь немного, — если прикинуть скорость автомобиля.  
      — Было б быстрее, если бы я могла выжать из этой колымаги большее. Да и будить не хотела.  
      Эрик чуть усмехнулся: Рейвен всегда относилась к нему тепло… провоцируя порой тихую ревность Хэнка. Которой почему-то в упор не замечала.  
      — Жалеешь уже, что не осталась в Англии?  
      — Нет, — она пожала плечами, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Хоть это была и не моя идея. Просто Чарльз счел, что я имею на тебя хоть какое-то влияние. И смогу удержать от… как он выразился, необдуманных поступков.  
      Так вот оно в чем дело. Будь он один, Леншерр б с удовольствием посмеялся.  
      Чарльз мог бы вообще запретить ему гоняться за очередным нацистским преступником, засевшим на сей раз в США. Но счел иначе. Пусть Эрик побегает, сбросит дурную энергию, а там вернется и будет готов работать в общей упряжке. А чтобы не натворил чего-то совсем вопиющего — приставлю к нему Рейвен, они вроде как неплохо общаются…  
      Телепат играл так, чтобы учесть интерес каждого — в той или иной степени. Как и всегда.  
      — В этом он весь, пожалуй. А…  
      Отвлек его глухой, протяжный гул снаружи. Все усиливающийся, живо напомнивший Эрику гул самолетных двигателей, готовых вот-вот сбросить на город бомбы…  
      Машину ощутимо тряхануло. Затем еще раз, когда Даркхолм вдавила в пол педаль тормоза.  
      — Что это?  
      Рейвен от неожиданности утратила контроль над своим лицом: чужой облик частично сполз с нее, обнажая истинный. Синяя кожа, покрытая мелкими чешуйками, красно-рыжие волосы…  
      Облик, которого она почему-то стыдилась. Считая его противоестественным, уродливым… несмотря на попытки Эрика убедить ее в обратном.  
      — Не знаю, — отозвался Леншерр, распахивая дверцу. И так и застыл, глядя на небо.  
      Озарившееся странным свечением. Погасшим спустя полминуты, словно втянувшись в горизонт.  
      Резко опустился назад на сиденье.  
      — Давай туда, — он быстро взглянул на Рейвен. — Только осторожно.  
      Он прекрасно сознавал, что это опасно. И что лучше вовсе убраться отсюда подальше. Однако оставить странное явление без внимания может быть еще более опасно. В неизвестности нет ничего хорошего.  
      — Ты уверен, что это разумно?  
      — Нет, — помедлив, усмехнулся Эрик. И добавил, негромко, пристально вглядываясь в горизонт: — Но я шкурой чувствую, что нам не помешает туда наведаться… Если хочешь, давай я поведу.  
      Даркхолм помедлила, предоставив Леншерру возможность в очередной раз понаблюдать за сменой ее обличья. Текучей, пластичной… как вода, органично заполняющая сосуд даже самой сложной формы.  
      Затем все же повернула ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
      Автомобиль притормозил в десятке метров от края черной воронки в земле. Явно свежей и приличных размеров — как если бы ее оставил разорвавшийся снаряд. Хорошей такой мощности, способный разнести многоквартирный дом.  
      Однако больше на это ничего не указывало — ни осколков поблизости, ничего.  
      Очень интересно…  
      Леншерр хлопнул дверцей машины и медленно направился к «месту взрыва». Остановился, не доходя до края с десяток шагов.  
      — Метеорит? — задумчиво предположила подошедшая Рейвен.  
      Похоже на то. И приличных размеров.  
      Эрик вытянул руку в сторону воронки и повел пальцами, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
      — Что-то металлическое там есть, — наконец произнес он, резким движением опуская руку. Подтягивать к себе загадочный объект он не рискнул из банальной осторожности: хотя расстояние вполне позволяло это сделать. — Так что вполне возможно. Чтобы проверить, надо спуститься.  
      Тут вроде не особо высоко, но все же…  
      Он было собрался по привычке опереться на магнитное поле, чтобы плавно, без лишних усилий спуститься на дно воронки. Но поморщился, поняв, что вблизи этого места оно странно изменчиво. Нестабильно. И если положишься на него, то не факт, что через пару мгновений не полетишь кубарем, ломая шею.  
      Придется ногами, как обычному смертному.  
      Рейвен спустилась вниз легко, с поистине кошачьим изяществом. Эрик же — кое-как, оскальзываясь и цепляясь за вывороченные из земли взрывом камни.  
      Но как и она замер, как следует рассмотрев то, что покоилось в центре ямы.  
      Увиденное его, мягко говоря, удивило.  
      — Чего не ожидал, того не ожидал… — сказал он после продолжительного молчания, обойдя вокруг прочно засевшего в скальной породе боевого молота. Сощурился, разглядывая причудливый рисунок на его боках.  
      Грозное оружие. Для того, чтобы ощутить силу которого, даже не требовалось к нему прикасаться. И прекрасное. Единственный в своем роде экземпляр, над которым поработал мастер своего дела. Возможно, и не один.  
      — Напоминает историю с Эскалибуром, — негромко произнесла Даркхолм. — Только там в камне был меч, а здесь молот.  
      Леншерр кивнул, соглашаясь.  
      — Но откуда он мог здесь взяться… сбросили с неба какие-то боги, сказав, что тот, кто его поднимет, станет новым королем Британии?  
      — У Британии уже есть королева, — заметила Рейвен. — Вполне законная.  
      — И я о том же.  
      Оба замолчали, глядя на загадочное оружие.  
      Что же ты такое? И почему ты здесь?  
      Эрик помедлил и решительно потянулся к рукояти. Он все же попробует вытащить этот молот. Если не выйдет — что же, отрицательный результат тоже результат.  
      — Эрик, — обеспокоенно произнесла девушка.  
      Он обернулся.  
      — Что?  
      — Я думаю, что не стоит его трогать. Мы совершенно ничего не знаем об этом оружии…  
      — Но у нас нет другого способа что-то о нем узнать, — слегка пожав плечами, парировал он. — Да и я бы предпочел забрать его для исследований. Возможно, наши умные головы смогут сказать что-то определенное.  
      И, вновь отвернувшись, задержал ладонь над молотом. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, вызывая холодную злость пополам с яростью: пользоваться своим даром без поддержки привычной, прочно ассоциирующейся с ним эмоции, Леншерру пока что удавалось не всегда.  
      Сделать это было нетрудно. Достаточно лишь представить лицо врага.  
      Порода, в которой засел молот, затрещала, рассыпаясь. На лице Эрика вздулись желваки.  
      Раз… два…  
      На счет «три» холодная рукоять легла ему в ладонь.  
      А мир резко поглотила тьма.  
  
      — Эрик, ты меня слышишь?  
      Чужой голос долетал словно бы откуда-то издалека: настолько глухим и неузнаваемым он казался. В ушах позванивало, во рту стоял противный металлический привкус.  
      Да и вообще чувство было такое, словно б его кто-то с силой шарахнул по голове.  
      Леншерр поморгал, заставляя разойтись мутную пелену перед глазами. И лишь затем сообразил, что его голова лежит на коленях у Рейвен. Выглядящей на редкость обеспокоенной.  
      — Что… произошло?  
      Поморщился: даже собственный голос звучал как-то искаженно. Ничего, пройдет.  
      — Ты только взял его в руку, как… — она помедлила, формулируя, — тебя словно молнии опутали. И тут же упал, где стоял.  
      Эрик взглянул на свою ладонь, поднеся ее почти к самым глазам. Едва успев заметить сбежавшие с пальцев грозовые огонечки.  
      — Похоже, мне и впрямь не стоило его трогать, — нехотя признал он.  
      Рейвен кивнула.  
      — Я пыталась вытащить его из твоей руки, но не смогла. Даже на миллиметр не сдвинула.  
      А вот это точно интересный поворот…  
      — Ты как, нормально?  
      — Пожалуй, да, — помедлив, ответил Леншерр. Сел, растирая виски под внимательным взглядом чужих глаз. — Нормально.  
      А ведь действительно нормально. Неприятные ощущения растаяли, словно их стерли одним движением.  
      Эрик мог бы сказать, что напротив, чувствует себя бодро. Будучи в состоянии пешком дойти до места назначения, до которого оставалось еще приличное количество миль. И вернуться обратно сюда.  
      Он поднялся на ноги. Бросил взгляд на лежащий на земле молот.  
      И, повинуясь инстинктивной догадке, наклонился к рукояти.  
      — Эрик…  
      Рейвен удивленно оборвалась, когда Леншерр выпрямился, держа оружие в руке. Эрик и сам, к слову, удивился. Мало того что поднял, так еще и не потерял сознание, как в прошлый раз…  
      — Как ты… как тебе это удалось?  
      Спрашивать у Даркхолм, в самом ли деле ей не удалось поднять молот, он не стал. Знал, что та не лжет. Не такой человек. Если сказала, значит, так и было.  
      Поэтому осталось лишь произнести, причем абсолютно искренне:  
      — Без понятия.  
      В любом случае, оставлять здесь эту вещь не стоит. Теперь Эрик уже совершенно точно был намерен разобраться в ситуации досконально. Даже если ради этого придется пойти на какие-то жертвы.  
      — Может, Хэнк сумеет понять, что это за оружие, — задумчиво сказала Рейвен. Все еще смотря на молот с желтоглазой опаской. — Его теперь уже нельзя не взять с собой. Мало ли как оно могло на тебя повлиять…  
      Леншерр кивнул. Сдержав легкую улыбку: все-таки паренек что-то значит для Даркхолм, раз уж она первым делом вспомнила его, а не Чарльза. Обладавшего не менее развитым интеллектом.  
      Хотя разные безумные исследования действительно были больше по части Хэнка. Взять хотя бы ту «противомутационную сыворотку», разработкой которой он загорелся в последнее время. И которая Эрика порядочно беспокоила.  
      — Может.


	2. Низвергнутый бог

_They will heed my shout_   
_So much have I lost here…_   
_©Miracle оf Sound: When the Wolves Cry out_

  
      Он задрал голову, до боли вглядываясь в равнодушно-яркое голубое небо.  
      Внутри бушевал поистине ураган эмоций. Вырывавшийся наружу, однако, лишь в судорожном сжимании-разжимании кулаков. Не из-за исключительного самоконтроля — которым светловолосый парень скандинавской наружности как раз не отличался — а из-за противоречивости испытываемых чувств. Попробуй выбери какую-то одну реакцию из того множества, что предлагает тебе ситуация.  
      Непонимание. Обида. Злость. Признание того, что сам поступил не лучшим образом.  
      И множество теснящихся в голове вопросов. Основным из которых было лаконичное: «Почему?»  
      Почему отец поступил с ним именно  _так_ , а не иначе?  
      Выбросил в чужой и незнакомый мир. Мир, в котором Тор последний раз был многие столетия назад — когда здесь правил закон пламени и клинка. И который наверняка сильно изменился за это время.  
      Лишил Мьельнира, забрав вместе с ним все силы… кроме того жалкого минимума, которым довольствовались смертные. Отняв мощь, к которой Одинсон настолько привык, что чувствовал себя сейчас совершенно беспомощным. Слабым. Как ребенок, оставшийся без материнской опеки.  
      Лишил абсолютно всего, что Тор имел и любил.  
      Вдох-выдох. Он должен успокоиться. Взять себя в руки. И должен… должен доказать отцу, что именно таков, каким тот хотел его видеть.  
      Даже не в качестве будущего правителя Асгарда. А просто сына. За поведение которого не стыдно.  
      И который действительно достоин того, чтобы звать себя Одинсоном.  
      Каким образом он этого добьется, Тор еще не знал… но знал, что  _добьется_.  
      В памяти эхом отозвался чужой голос, выносящий приговор. Мелькнули лица. Суровое Одина, неприкрыто шокированное Локи, испуганное матери…  
      Тор решительно сжал зубы, пытаясь если не выкинуть это все из головы, то хотя бы отгородить стеной покрепче.  
      И, постояв на месте, медленно зашагал по пустынной дороге в никуда.  
      По крайней мере, на тот момент ему казалось, что в никуда.  
  
      Пустынную тишину взрезал протяжный гудок клаксона. Парень, идущий по дороге навстречу, даже не вздрогнул. Просто замер, щуря глаза. И резко вскинул перед собой руки, словно намереваясь остановить машину…  
      Рейвен втопила педаль тормоза в пол. Колесная резина мерзко взвизгнула; Эрик едва не впечатался лбом в стекло, удержавшись в кресле исключительно благодаря хорошей реакции.  
      — Ты что творишь! — рявкнула девушка, высунувшись из окна. — Жить надоело?  
      Парень гордо вскинул голову. Ответив на прямой, изучающий взгляд Леншерра точно таким же. Разве что с едва уловимой ноткой высокомерия в глубине.  
      Внешность у него была… неординарная. Светловолосого скандинавского викинга, самого что ни на есть классического. Словно б его вот только что взяли и переместили сюда века из десятого, переодев разве в нечто посовременнее доспехов (что не сильно спасало положение).  
      Откуда ж такие берутся посреди безлюдной дороги, в милях от цивилизации?  
      У Эрика уже начинала зарождаться догадка, откуда. На первый взгляд, откровенно бредовая.  
      Однако не бредовее молота, лежащего сейчас в багажнике. Абсолютно реального, ощутимого и весомого.  
      — Меня не так просто убить, — произнес незнакомец. И не думая трогаться с места. — Вашему транспорту это точно не под силу.  
      — Тоже мне Росомаха, — пробормотала Рейвен.  
      Эрик хмыкнул, вспоминая парня, который отказался сотрудничать с Ксавьером. Потрясающий дар, но полное нежелание идти на контакт с себе подобными — что Леншерр воспринимал как серьезную потерю для их маленькой команды. И для себя лично.  
      — Я не росомаха, я асгардец. Мое имя Тор, — а слух у него великолепный.  
      — С дороги хоть отойди, асгардец, — проворчала Даркхолм. И, видя, что действия это не возымело, добавила: — Пожалуйста.  
      Леншерр медленно подался вперед. Не отводя взгляда от чужого лица.  
      — Кто ты, говоришь?  
      — Тор Одинсон, — четко повторил тот. — Сын Одина Всеотца. Наследник трона Асгарда. Владелец молота Мьельнира…  
      Губы Рейвен, взглянувшей на Эрика, дернулись. Словно бы желая и не решаясь что-то произнести.  
      Да, он тоже подумал именно об этом.  
      И принял решение.  
      — Рейвен, поехали, — негромко произнес Эрик, откидываясь на сиденье. — Явно какой-то ненормальный.  
      — Предлагаешь бросить его здесь? — поколебалась Даркхолм.  
      — Непохоже, что ему нужна помощь. Иначе б он давно ее попросил.  
      А он не попросит, по лицу видно. Слишком горд. Слишком привык всегда и во всем справляться собственными силами. В людях Леншерр разбирался прекрасно, и если и ошибался в своих выводах, то крайне редко.  
      Хотя бы потому, что чаще всего ценой ошибки была жизнь. Волей-неволей научишься бить точно в цель, без промахов.  
      — Ненормальный?  
      Эрик облокотился на окно, повернув голову к подошедшему Одинсону.  
      — А нет?  
      Глаза Тора опасно сузились. Сверкнув едва сдерживаемой грозовой яростью.  
      — Мы еще встретимся.  
      — Непременно, — кивнул Леншерр. Зная, что так оно и будет. — Рейвен, трогай.  
      И молча поднял стекло, недвусмысленно отгораживаясь от внешнего мира.  
      — У тебя есть какой-то план? — нарушила молчание Рейвен, когда они отъехали где-то на милю от этого места.  
      Эрик чуть улыбнулся: она прекрасно знала, что он не склонен к необдуманным поступкам. Даже в тех случаях, когда его действия выглядели импульсивными, спонтанными. И сделала верные выводы.  
      Да, порой его все же переклинивало… но крайне редко и в тех случаях, когда ситуация действительно задевала за живое. Как тогда, когда он почти добрался до горла врага, однако потерпел поражение.  
      — Есть.  
  
      Ноги начинали ныть: смертное тело оказалось еще менее выносливым, чем он рассчитывал. Одинсон еще какое-то время упрямо брел по дороге, однако в конце концов нехотя остановился, принимая необходимость передышки. Взглянул в даль, все так же остающуюся пустынной и неизменной.  
      Невольно стиснул зубы, вспомнив недавнюю встречу.  
      Его, Тора, приняли за умалишенного. Оскорбили, даже не попытавшись объясниться. Не поверили его честному слову.  
      Он так и не узнал имени этого человека, но прекрасно запомнил лицо. И имя девушки. Рейвен. Казалось бы, слишком мало для того, чтобы отыскать одного среди тысяч, миллионов… однако Одинсон откуда-то знал, что еще увидит этого парня с холодными голубыми глазами.  
      Знал, и все.  
      Где-то поодаль вновь послышался уже знакомый рокот. На сей раз за спиной. Тор шагнул в сторону, к обочине, мельком взглянув на приближающуюся машину. Сильно отличающуюся от первой — заднюю ее половину составлял железный короб.  
      Единственное, что у них было общего — за рулем тоже сидела девушка.  
      И управляла она явно хуже первой.  
      Удар пришелся в плечо, вскользь; причем Одинсон даже не успел понять, как так вышло. Просто взвизгнули тормоза… а через мгновение он обнаружил себя лежащим в пыли, скорчившись от боли.  
      Проклятое смертное тело…  
      Его осторожно тронули за плечо, и Тор лишь усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы болезненно зашипеть.  
      — С вами все в порядке?  
      — Джейн, я же говорил, что за руль лучше сесть мне…  
      Она отмахнулась от своего спутника, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза Одинсону. С готовностью протянула руку, предлагая помочь встать.  
      — Вы извините, я не так давно вожу машину, и…  
      — Все нормально, — Тор отвел руку и гордо выпрямился. Пусть для этого и пришлось уцепиться за машину, едва не потеряв равновесие снова — голова кружилась.  
      Не то чтобы он гнушался принять чужую помощь… просто не желал прибегать к ней в случаях, когда вполне мог справиться самостоятельно.  
      — Точно?  
      Не уверен: плечо в месте удара словно бы занемело. Однако для него, воина, это не должно иметь большого значения.  
      Поэтому Одинсон лаконично кивнул.  
      — Как вы здесь оказались? — с ощутимой настороженностью в голосе спросил мужчина. Судя по разнице в возрасте, отец этой Джейн. — Далековато ведь до города.  
      — Долгая история.  
      Тор и впрямь не желал рассказывать все с самого начала. Про стычку с йотунами, свое изгнание, неприятную встречу на пустынной дороге… гордость мешала расписаться в том, что он попал в крайне неприятную ситуацию.  
      Равно как и начинающее брезжить понимание, что его опять могут счесть за сумасшедшего.  
      — Господи, я сбила вас машиной, и так и не представилась, — спохватилась девушка. — Я Джейн Фостер. А это мой коллега…  
      — Эрик Селвиг.  
      Все-таки не отец.  
      — Тор Одинсон.  
      Джейн и Эрик переглянулись. Вид у обоих был одинаково удивленный.  
      — У вас очень… необычное имя, — наконец произнес Селвиг.  
      — Я действительно Тор, — Одинсон начинал терять терпение. Один Всеотец, это же как небу доказывать, что оно небо, а не трава! — Или в этом мире, в отличие от прочих из Девяти, нет веры моему слову?  
      Смертные вновь взглянули друг на друга.  
      — Я вам верю, — произнесла Джейн странным, словно бы успокаивающим, голосом. — Только не волнуйтесь. Давайте вы сейчас… — она поколебалась, — немного проедете с нами, а потом мы подбросим вас до города?  
      — Джейн…  
      — Мы должны съездить на место сегодня, — Фостер обернулась. — Такие явления происходят не каждый день, возможно, это наш единственный шанс сделать что-то значимое в науке!  
      Совершенно ничего не понимающий Тор нахмурился.  
      — Какое место?  
      — Вы что, не видели? — удивленно вскинутые брови. — Это свечение на небе, как раз в той стороне, откуда вы пришли…  
      — Мьельнир, — хрипло произнес он.  
      А Одинсон совсем о нем забыл. Как и о словах отца.  
      «Тот, кто достоин владеть этим молотом, будет обладать силой Тора…»  
      — Что?  
      — Ничего, — отозвался Тор. И, пытаясь как-то сгладить резкость: все же с женщиной разговаривает, сказал: — Хорошо, я… поеду с вами.  
  
      — Посидите пока здесь, — произнесла Джейн, повернувшись к нему. — Это ненадолго.  
      Предложению Одинсон следовать и не собирался. Разве что выждал, пока за обоими людьми металлически хлопнут дверцы, и попытался открыть свою. Никак не желающую поддаваться.  
      Он уже было собрался просто вынести ее плечом, когда она наконец щелкнула, приоткрываясь.  
      Тор выбрался наружу. Пару раз крутанул плечом, морщась от засевших в мышцах неприятных ощущений.  
      Оглянулся по сторонам и, минуя оживленно беседующих ученых, подошел к самому краю темной воронки. С затаенной, напряженной надеждой…  
      Посмотрел вниз.  
      И сердце перестало биться.  
      — Нет… нет!  
      За спиной отчетливо прозвучал призрак странно знакомого смеха. Заставивший резко обернуться, встретившись яростным взглядом с пустотой.  
      — Где ты? Покажись!  
      Молчание. Только налетевший ветерок внезапно взъерошил волосы.  
      Одинсон вновь повернулся, бессильно глядя на пустую вмятину в центре воронки.  
      Померещилось, пожалуй. Здесь не могло быть брата. Да и Локи не имеет никакого отношения ко всему этому…  
      Додумать не дал нанесенный с силой удар по затылку.


	3. Договор с трикстером

_Если встретил зверя — убей,_  
_а убить не можешь — не тронь._  
_©Последнее испытание: Ария Чародея._

  
      — Нам не стоит здесь оставаться.  
      Леншерр кивнул, отворачиваясь от трупа, лежащего посреди комнаты с простреленной головой.  
      — Да. Уходим.  
      Он опоздал совсем немного. Однако не был этим расстроен, даже несмотря на то, что мертвец мог дать ему еще какую-то зацепку, еще на шаг приблизить к Шмидту… или Шоу, как тот теперь себя называл. Скорее напротив, испытывал мрачное удовлетворение. Судя по стойкому запаху алкоголя в помещении и пистолету, зажатому в неподвижной руке, нациста довели до суицида тени прошлого. И туда ему и дорога.  
      Собаке — собачья смерть.  
      А теперь действительно надо уходить, пока их никто не заметил. Лишнего внимания Эрик привлекать не желал. Он уже неоднократно убеждался, что у врага везде есть глаза и уши. Которые после того инцидента с катером крайне внимательно ловят любую информацию о мутанте по имени Эрик Леншерр.  
      В соседней комнате тихо скрипнула половица. Словно бы там кто-то ходил: легкими, осторожными кошачьими шагами.  
      Рейвен взглянула на него и одними губами спросила:  
      — Слышишь?  
      Эрик кивнул, неслышно смещаясь вбок: так, чтобы тот, кто шагнет через порог, не наткнулся на него взглядом сразу же. А был вынужден вначале повернуть голову. Миг промедления дорого стоит. За секунду можно ударить, искалечить… убить.  
      Даркхолм слилась с тенями напротив. Напряженно замерев, как и напарник.  
      Половица скрипнула еще раз, совсем близко. Удар сердца, второй…  
      Тишина. Незваный гость явно сообразил, что его ждут, и не торопился проходить внутрь.  
      Проклятье. Как только догадался.  
      Похоже, все же придется устроить небольшой погром. Решить вопрос тихо уже не выйдет.  
      — Эрик Леншерр и Рейвен Даркхолм, если не ошибаюсь? — негромко прозвучало с порога. На котором «гость» и остановился, давая себя рассмотреть.  
      Расслабляться Леншерр не спешил, несмотря на то, что незнакомец агрессии не проявлял. Лишь вежливо улыбался. Умное лицо с тонкими чертами, с безукоризненным вкусом подобранная одежда… если коротко, парень располагал к себе всем своим обликом.  
      Что Эрика и настораживало на глубинном, инстинктивном уровне. Многие из тех ублюдков, которых он встречал в своей жизни, внешне были весьма приятными людьми. А чрезмерное внимание к внешнему виду прочно ассоциировалось у него с педантизмом гитлеровских офицеров. Частенько в случаях, когда по их приказу кого-нибудь избивали или расстреливали, отходивших в сторону — чтобы не запачкать начищенные сапоги…  
      — Локи, — коротко представился тот, миролюбиво разведя руки в стороны. — Титулы перечислять не буду, да и у меня их не так много, как у брата.  
      — Бог обмана, — произнесла Рейвен. Мягко ступая, вышла на свет: гибкая и прекрасная кошка, которая кажется спокойной, но в любой момент может полоснуть когтями.  
      Если заметит хоть какую-то опасность.  
      — Грубо сказано, — тонкие губы чуть дернулись в подобии усмешки. — Скорее трикстер. Не укладывающийся в общепринятые рамки. Как и вы, собственно.  
      — Ты знаешь наши имена, — Леншерру хотелось скрестить руки на груди, однако он сдерживался. Мало ли в какой момент придется разворачивать летящие пули… а он слишком привык жестикулировать, обращаясь к своему дару. — Откуда?  
      Подозрительная осведомленность. Даже для бога.  
      Или для того, кого на Земле привыкли считать таковыми.  
      — Я знаю многое, — Локи пожал плечами. — Все-таки бываю здесь чаще Тора. И я наблюдательнее, чем он. Однако на прямой вопрос следует дать прямой ответ, верно?  
      Асгардец немного помолчал.  
      — Я уже давно наблюдаю за такими, как вы. Теми, кто отличается от других. Пусть и не слишком внимательно, к сожалению. Но вы… вы великолепно управляетесь с металлом, Эрик. Впечатляет. Признаться, я и не ждал, что кому-то удастся поднять Мьельнир, пусть и при помощи грубой силы…  
      — Следовало догадаться, что вы не зря упомянули Тора, — заметила Рейвен. Ее глаза, на сей раз зеленые, ярко блеснули.  
      — Верно, — согласился тот. — Однако это долгая история. Которую я предпочел бы поведать в… другом месте.  
      Эрик покосился на мертвеца, проследив за чужим взглядом. Кивнул.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Ситуация требовала разъяснений, а Локи пока был единственным, кто мог их дать. Что же до его репутации лжеца…  
      Леншерр предпочитал сначала выслушать, а уже потом давать оценку полученной информации.  
  
      — Итак, — Локи задумчиво сложил пальцы домиком. — Думаю, начать следует с самого начала: с того, по какой причине молот и мой брат оказались на Земле.  
      В придорожной забегаловке было тихо: помимо их компании здесь сидели лишь двое дальнобойщиков. И то на противоположном конце помещения. Однако Леншерр с Даркхолм по привычке, молча обменявшись взглядами, поделили пространство на «зоны наблюдения». Он присматривал за дверями, она — за тем, что происходило в глубине помещения.  
      Эрик отхлебнул заказанный кофе. Поморщился: на вкус напиток был совершенно отвратительным. Однако деваться некуда. На сей раз за рулем он, а путь неблизкий. Рейвен полдня не вылезала из водительского кресла, пусть немного отдохнет.  
      —… и отец сослал его в Мидгард, лишив всех сил, — продолжал рассказывать асгардец. — А следом сбросил Мьельнир, провозгласив, что мощь Тора получит тот, кто сумеет его поднять — при том условии, что этот человек «достоин», — легкая усмешка, ясно выражающая отношение Локи к столь расплывчатым формулировкам. — Полагаю, Один хотел, чтобы его старший сын взялся за ум… однако вмешалась случайность в вашем лице.  
      Леншерр промолчал, обдумывая сказанное.  
      Пока все смотрелось правдоподобно. Ну, если принять на веру то, что Асгард и иже с ним действительно существуют. Да и Локи упоминал о таких мелочах, о которых не мог знать кто-то кроме тех, кто видел все своими глазами. Словно б и сам был у той воронки вместе с ним и Даркхолм — чего исключать, учитывая, с кем они имеют дело, нельзя.  
      Но вот во что все это выльется, что из этого можно извлечь…  
      — То есть… теперь Эрик занял место Тора? — спросила Рейвен, почти повторяя мысли напарника. С какой-то странной эмоцией, мелькнувшей в голосе.  
      Локи оценивающе наклонил голову. Прикрыл глаза, поймав ответный взгляд Леншерра.  
      — Сомневаюсь, если честно, — наконец произнес он. — То, что вы подняли Мьельнир — это факт. То, что он подчинился — тоже. Но вот вопрос: счел ли он вас достойным владельцем, либо попросту признал силу, не имея возможности что-либо ей противопоставить?  
      Скорее второе. Что-то подсказывало Эрику, что в противном случае он вряд ли бы потерял сознание, едва подняв молот.  
      — Ответа у меня нет, — подытожил Локи. — Однако есть способ его получить.  
      Асгардец завел руку за спину, извлекая кинжал; которого, Леншерр мог поклясться, еще мгновение назад там не было. Протянул рукоятью вперед и, когда оружие не приняли, аккуратно положил перед собой.  
      — Асгардцы, к которым вас сейчас можно приравнять, обладают повышенной регенерацией, — пояснил Локи, облокачиваясь на стол. — Так что все просто: нанести порез и посмотреть, как быстро заживет.  
      Эрик пожал плечами, взяв оружие. Прошелся пальцами по лезвию, отдавая должное качеству незнакомого металла, и завернул левый рукав до середины предплечья.  
      Резать ладонь, следуя традициям, он не собирался.  
      Порез закровоточил не сразу — сказывалась бритвенная острота лезвия. А затем принялся медленно, с явной неохотой, затягиваться на глазах. Уже через полминуты превратившись в бледную розоватую полосу.  
      Которая так и осталась, не торопясь исчезать.  
      Внимательно наблюдающий Локи неожиданно присвистнул.  
      — Да ладно. Интересный эффект.  
      — В плане? — сощурилась Рейвен.  
      — Это нечто среднее между двумя вариантами, один из которых я рассчитывал увидеть, — асгардец откинулся на спинку стула. — Хм. Однозначно здесь сказать сложно. Могу сделать следующие выводы…  
      Леншерр опустил рукав. Пригубил остывший кофе, с отвращением отставил чашку в сторону.  
      — Подчиняться Мьельнир будет, но вполсилы. И предаст при первой возможности, если найдет того, кого наложенные на него чары сочтут тем самым «достойным».  
      — И? — спросил Эрик, когда многозначительное молчание чересчур уж затянулось.  
      По правде, ситуация, в которой он оказался, Леншерру нравилась все меньше и меньше. Он обычно старался не иметь дело с тем, о чем имеет весьма смутное представление.  
      Но раз уж так вышло — надо выжимать отсюда все, что можно.  
      — У меня есть к вам предложение, Эрик, — Локи обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Но прежде чем я его озвучу, коротко обозначу ситуацию.  
      Тонкие, изящные пальцы вновь складываются в домик.  
      — Пока отец погружен в сон, Асгардом правлю я. Однако рано или поздно Один узнает о том, что произошло. И тогда вам несдобровать. Он не станет разбираться, случайно или нет вы вмешались в его планы.  
      — Но ведь оружие можно просто возвратить, — резонно заметила Рейвен.  
      Асгардец покачал головой.  
      — Не поможет. Вы влезли не в свое дело, и этого достаточно. В глазах отца так точно.  
      «А я ведь говорила», ясно произнес взгляд Даркхолм. Однако вслух она этого не высказала: умница Рейвен прекрасно знала, что внутренние разборки не стоит выставлять на всеобщее обозрение.  
      Леншерр нащупал в кармане монету. С нажимом провел пальцем по ребристому гурту, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы смять, изуродовать хрупкий металл.  
      И вот так всю его жизнь…  
      — Так в чем же суть предложения? — внешне хладнокровная расслабленность, внутренне напряжение.  
      Какую сделку и, главное, зачем, собирается предложить асгардец?  
      — Союз, — просто ответил Локи. — И целый мир. Ваш мир. В котором правила игры устанавливать будете вы, а не кто-то другой.  
      Эрик вскинул брови. Рейвен широко распахнула глаза, принявшие естественный янтарный цвет.  
      Интересно.  
      Следовало даже сказать, очень. Реальный шанс изменить положение дел. Вывести своих собратьев из подполья и дать им возможность жить без страха стать пешками в чужих играх. Без страха погибнуть от рук фанатиков лишь потому, что они не такие, как все. Без страха…  
      О, ради этого действительно стоило рискнуть.  
      — Против вашего отца и брата, если я верно понимаю, — он пристально взглянул на собеседника, постаравшись никак не выдать испытываемые эмоции.  
      Локи неопределенно пожал плечами.  
      — Отец все равно собирался отходить от дел. Так что я всего лишь помогу ему убедиться в правильности этого решения. По возможности скрыв от его глаз произошедшее. Что до Тора… вот здесь начинается самое интересное.  
      Задумчивая пауза в пару секунд.  
      — Мьельнир не должен к нему вернуться, — четко проговорил асгардец. — Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Иначе я не уверен, что сумею удержать власть в своих руках. И это ляжет уже на ваши плечи… не самая легкая ноша, ибо он просто так не сдастся. Слишком большой урон нанесен его самолюбию.  
      Эрик усмехнулся, вспомнив ту встречу на пустынной дороге. Да, действительно…  
      — Наш мир… — Рейвен была настроена скептически. Однако Леншерр чувствовал, что она колеблется, видя его спокойствие. — Он и так принадлежит нам. А свою войну мы в состоянии выиграть и сами.  
      — Боюсь, что нет. Моя родня считает, что должна вмешиваться в дела Мидгарда, — ответ на это у Локи был уже готов. — Оказывать… мм, влияние на его развитие, ибо если оставить ваш мир в покое, то он разрушит все Девять. Вы никогда не подыметесь выше того потолка, который установили вам свыше. А я… я не стану лезть на Землю. Мне хватит дел в остальных мирах Иггдрасиля.  
      Потолок… что же, он охотно верил в это. Ни одному богу не нужна сила, которая способна пошатнуть его трон.  
      И странно, что она зачем-то оказалась нужна Локи.  
      — Власть над всей Землей, — медленно проговорил Леншерр. — Ваша поддержка…  
      — Мощь Тора в полном объеме, — ненавязчиво дополнил собеседник. — Когда я официально получу статус царя, то сумею изменить чары, наложенные Одином.  
      Последнее Эрика не слишком привлекало. Ему было достаточно и своей силы. Разрушительной, темной, пределов которой он и сам до сих пор не ведал.  
      — Звучит хорошо, — интонации, явно подразумевающие пропущенную частицу «-то» после «звучит». — А что вы потребуете взамен?  
      Даром в этом мире не бывает ничего. Ни доверия, ни дружбы, ни преданности. Даже любят не просто так, а за что-то.  
      — Все то же, — сразу ответил Локи. — Я предлагаю партнерство, а не отношения власти-подчинения. Я не мешаю вам, вы не мешаете мне. Я помогаю вам, вы помогаете мне. В ответ на наверняка возникший у вас вопрос скажу: я предпочитаю иметь сильных друзей, а не сильных врагов.  
      — Разумно, — признал Леншерр.  
      — Я не стану требовать ответа прямо сейчас. Как вы отнесетесь к тому, что я найду вас через несколько дней и… мы обсудим все еще раз?  
      Эрик взглянул на Даркхолм. На секунду прикрыл глаза и поднялся.  
      — Положительно. Но ответ я готов дать уже сейчас.  
      — Весь внимание, — асгардец заинтересованно наклонил голову.  
      — Я согласен.  
  
      Локи откинулся на спинку стула, провожая Леншерра и Даркхолм взглядом. Растянул губы в широкой улыбке.  
      Хотелось смеяться. Счастливо, безудержно. Смехом ловкача, провернувшего хороший трюк.  
      А он действительно провернул хороший трюк.  
      Просто великолепный.  
      — Что же, я сдержу свое слово, повелитель металла, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — А пока мне надо наведаться еще в одно место…  
      И, в очередной раз улыбнувшись, растворился в воздухе.


End file.
